Homestuck Starter Drabbles!
by ElizabethHoWey
Summary: What the title says! Just short starter chapter idea's for a story Ask and I'll give them to you! Please though ask and do not take. If it's already taken sorry! Also if you want a theme I could try a starter for you just ask! Okay? Great!
1. Grim Reaper Stuck

**Sup? Oh. Okay. Nice to know. Well here.**

Where the heck was he? Looking around the albino couldn't see anything but tree's and darkness. This was weird he thought to himself. Deciding that standing around wouldn't do any good he trudged forward, avoiding the puddles of mud that the rain was leaving behind.

Wait. Rain?

He growled. Great! How the fruck did he not notice it was raining? He might as well give himself the stupid of the year award along with some cookies!

A light shown through some tree's earning a sigh of relief from the boy, he quickly moved toward it. Hoping he could be saved from where ever the heck he was.

As he moved closer he saw a cabin come into view it was small but looked well kept. Shaking a bit from the cold he approached the door and knocked, some frucker better open the gosh darned door or so help him-..

The wooded door shot open suddenly startling him he let out a un-manly squeak. The stranger looked at him, seeming to look a bit angry but then relaxed when he looked at the shaking and dripping wet boy.

The man wore a black and purple skull shirt, his hair was dark blonde and everywhere. His eyes were hazel and he had clown make-up on? His lips looked swen shut but it was only the make-up. Karkat was staring and didn't notice that the other was gesturing for him to come in.

A loud huff of annoyance was heard, he finally looked away from the mans face. Opps.

He walked in, as soon as he stepped in completely a crack of thunder filled the sky. Eyes widened and Karkat went stiff. The man gave him a concerned confused look, another fill of thunder and karkat began shaking even more but not from him being cold. Soon a look of knowing crossed his face. He smiled and patted the boys head softly, red eyes turned to meet the subjugators. He was obviously frightened by the storm.

With a snap of his gloved fingers the patter of the rain and the booms of thunder disappeared.

After a while Kar calmed down, he looked at the other with curiosity. How?

A voice filled his head but his lips never moved, 'Young one no need to be scared. It's gone. If I knew I would have a visitor of your kind I would of had fitting whether.'

karkat tried to speak he really did but only mangles of words came out.

'Please don't speak. You could hurt yourself, humans aren't meant to be here unless dead...You are not dead...Do you know why you're here?'

He shook his head.

'I see. A mistake...or perhaps...' The man left for a second then came back with a ink feather and a piece of paper, 'Please tell me your last name?'

Karkat wanted to shake his head be angry at this weirdness. But instead he reached over and began to write out, ' VANTAS'

the mans eyes widened, 'Vantas? As in Karkat Vantas? The brother of Kankri Vantas?'

'HOW DO YOU KNOW MY BROTHER AND NAME? AND WHO ARE YOU!'

'My name is Kurloz Makara, welcome to the grim world..my fellow grim reaper.' A Dark creepy grin spread across Kurloz's face, sharp teeth showing.

**Le gasp. Well there is that little drabble story starter thing. If you want it for a starter just ask and I'll say it's taken! :D**


	2. MafiaStuck

**Another .3.!**

_"Pitter, patter, pitter patter, plop Go's the water!_

_The wonderful red water!_

_The beautiful water that comes from you!" _

_Slash!_

_A scream fills the air he could tell it was her...and..someone else? Crying and laughter filled her buzzing ears. What happened? Oh...They attacked and..and..._

What? Oh..That dream again.

A hand reached up and ruffled brown hair, Feferi stretched. She can't remember her past but she gets these crazy dreams, weird. She giggled. At least her firends took her in, opps. Friends as in mafia she meant~

She couldn't rmember anything but her name when they found her, it frustraded them but they delt with her. That was a week ago though. She made so many friends here!

Sollux, Eridan, Kanaya, Karkat, Nepeta, Gamzee, Vriska even though she's kinda mean sometimes, Equius, Tavros, Terezi, and Aradia well she can be mean at times too! This place had a sorta weird cast. The stronger you are the higher you are on the cast. The go by the colour spectrum, I don't know why but it does.

Since I haven't been here for a while they don't really know mine. Karkat's keeps his a secret...Which is weird. I've seen him in training he's really good! And..um..cute..err..Uhh...Well he is a better fighter than most...

she felt her cheeks lit up.

Shuffiling came from the outside of her tent flap, she looked up from her blankets she was laying on as the other entered. She smiled brightly when she saw who it was.

**Sorry not really of a starter - But you get the idea right? Right? :D FefKat is like awesome! Mafia stuck this is ^^ **


	3. GanglandStuck With the danecestors

Blood..blood was all he could see. A small boy with light orange hair was curled up in the corner of a closet. His favorite bee shirt was covered in the red substance as well. Loud gun shots were heard everywhere around him, screams of mean and women were almost overpowering the guns sound. He was was crying, almost on the verge of screaming but he stopped, voices were telling him it wasn't a good idea.

The poor boy shook violently as the gun shots came closer, the injury he had gotten when he was thrown in the closet stung, he knew the back of his head was bleeding.

Why? Why is this happening?

His breathing was getting heavy, his hands were shaking quite fast. He was getting dizzy. A minute passed, his shakes were getting worse, his vision foggy. fresh tears were streaming down his face.

The gunfire had stopped and footsteps were coming near the place he was hiding. But the miserable boy did not notice as his breathing was becoming erratic, and his hands constantly were hitting the door or the closet.

The door opened, that was it. He started to go into a full blown attack. He was gasping for air, his limbs were flailing all over the place. He let out small whimpers and tears were coming down harder.

The people in the room had looks of panic and surprise on their faces. A look of pity across some.

The big man who opened the door pulled down his gun and stuffed it into his pocket, he bent down and stroked his head. Trying his best to calm him down

THUMP!

The kids head landed on the floor some blood still around him splattered. The last of the horrid trembles were ending, and he was so close to passing out. he couldn't move, he couldn't even speak. Only small sounds of pain came out from his lips.

The man who had opened the door picked him up, making sure to cradle the head softly to prevent further damage, and turned. His face mixed with facepaint and blood. A woman close to the two patted his cheek softly and whispered words of "Your going to be okay, and it's fine" but the boy knew it wasn't okay, and he knew he wasn't okay.

* * *

Dolorosa looked at Grand high blood, that wasn't his name just a code name. Real names were forbidden to be uttered. The boy had passed out a while ago, he looked to be in bad shape. Looking closely she kinda saw a resemblance to Helmsman, but that was impossible. He has been gone for a long time, and this boy doesn't seem that old.

Signless, looked around the room searching for pulses, giving the ones who were still alive a quick snap of the neck.

There mission today was to eliminate all who were apart of the Fushia gang who were hiding out here. They didn't expect to find this kid here though. Maybe he was a wanderer? Or maybe they had kidnapped him, the wound on his head didn't come from no where.

Disciple was running around the room to everyone treating rooms, redglare was examining the boy who was in Grand high bloods arms. For one of the best murders here, he sure was being extremely gentle and cautious.

She sighed, maybe that was because he had a son who looked to be around the boys age. Well they all had there own sons and daughters, even nieces with them at there hide out.

Police sirens suddenly blared, well looks like the po-po were on there way now.

"Alright pick up the injured and head out! Get in the vehicles let's go! Let's go!"

Everyone was moving in high gear now.

* * *

Mituna felt warm but cold, he felt arms around him. He couldn't remember what had happened or why his head felt horrible. Suddenly flashes of what happened came to him and he gasped. His eyes hot opened and he began to struggle.

The arms tightened a bit and voices started yelling around him. He stopped moving when a loud voice above him, more specifically close to him yelled for him to stop moving.

He gave out an afraid whimper, he began to quiver in fear. The man sounded scary. He wouldn't normally act like this but hey, This was a scary situation.

The man who yelled at him sighed, and began patting his head softly avoiding the area's that seemed to hurt really bad.

He looked around there were three other people in the back of the car with him. A woman dressed in green, her hair was black and short. There was also a man who was short looking. His eyes were a tint of red and dark brown giving an ominous feeling, his hair was a shade of burgundy. The other was a woman, she seemed cat like? She had long poofy brown hair and brown eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, "whaets gooing on?" He almost cringed at the way his voice sounded, why did he sound so weird?

The people gave him strange looks at first but they soon turned into a knowing look. The woman in green smiled a bit, but he couldn't focous on it. Her clothes were stained with red.

"Sweety you need to rest okay? You hurt your head and need to sleep. When we get to the designated place, we will explain. You might need to answer questions when we get there though."

He frowned, that's why his head hurt really badly. His eyes widened a bit, is that why he sounds so weird? Was it because of his head injury? Mituna had heard so many stories about people getting into accidents but never being the same. Was that happening to him?

The van lurched still suddenly and cuss words were yelled from the driver seat. Then began the gun shot sounds from outside.

**Another starter :3**


	4. Sorta ZombieStuck?

'

**Warning...A few cuss words...**

The whole town is a mess. No...scratch that, the whole world is a mess right now. There's a new deadly virus that had sprung up from know where. It stunned the world. It would slowly eat you from the inside and almost kill you, notice how I said almost. Once you die from it...You won't stay dead. You'll be turned into a blank mindless killing machine.

Now I know you're thinking, your probably thinking along the lines as 'oh that's a zombie,Or that sounds like something for a horror movie.'

Let me tell you this, they aren't 'Zombies' They don't eat people, they don't walk around like idiotic creatures either. Their pretty smart and very deadly, I mean very deadly. In other words they are insanely psycho. They don't decompose, until you actually 'Kill' them. What most have discovered is that if you get their throat or heart they'll fall down like any other dead body. Hitting their head or chopping off a body part won't even faze them. It's quite weird.

* * *

An albino boy stumbles through the almost deserted street, his clothes are ragged, his hair a mess. It's raining, he falls. No one cares though. What little people there are just run past him. Not caring about the boy, someone steps on his hand. He gasps and pulls his hand toward himself cradling it, watching as that person continues on.

He gets up and moves toward an alley avoiding the running frantic people and puddles of blood on the ground. He watches as a the person gets stabbed from the other side of the street in the other alley. The culprit grins and smears the blood on the walls until his dead lifeless eyes fall on the boy.

It smirks as it looks into the boys red eyes and sees the fear swelling up. What once was a human starts walking toward him crossing the street quickly.

The poor boy starts to turn so he can run but a horn blares and stops him in his tracks. He looks to the noise and sees a truck come speeding down the road. Before he knows it, the truck smashes into the horrid man sending blood splatter everywhere.

The man who was operating the truck was clearly dead from impact. Red oozes from the top of his head and some glass is lodged in his eyes and throat.

Trembling the boy moves from the alley and starts walking away from the accident. He knows he needs to get to safety. Any chance of finding help or survival would mean he needed to get to someplace safe. Plus being out at night is when there most active and vicious, he wouldn't want to chance being horribly murdered.

* * *

After what seemed like forever he found a house with a fence surrounding it, the sun was going down quick and he needed a place to stay. So he simply walked around it and looked to see if anyone was around. Though it seemed luck wasn't with him no one was around and he sighed from frustration.

"Why must this be so difficult?...Ah!...There's a spot over there where I could just barely fit through the fence. Fuck, now I'm happy i'm small."

He got on his knees and sucked in his stomach turning sideways to scoot through the small hole. He barely managed to get through just like he had predicted. Although he still had gotten a few scratches from it.

Standing up he walks slowly and carefully toward the door to the house, he had to be care full one of those things could be in there. Or not very nice people, either of them wouldn't be very good.

Looking through a window it seemed to be clear so he tried the handle of the door, surprisingly it opened with a problem. Cracking a smirk he walked in quietly and shut the door.

_'This place seems like a great place to stay at, it seems empty to. Maybe I do have a little luck...' _He thought to himself as he walked toward what seemed like the kitchen._ 'And it's pretty clean...'_

He then decided it wouldn't be all that to great to turn on the lights, a risk of catching unwanted attention. Using what little light he had left from the sun he looked through the cupboards and found a few candles and matches. Lighting them he placed them around the house careful not to put them to close to the windows.

With a satisfied sigh he decided to go up stairs and explore a little, grabbing a candle he began up the stairs taking slow steps. Upon reaching the top he noticed a dim but bright lamp already on. Thinking that the owners of the place must have left it on when they left he began toward a room. Opening it slowly and stepping inside he discovered it was the bathroom.

He looked at the bathtub with awe, it was huge! It could probably fit two or maybe three people. "Haha, maybe I could take a bath or shower later when I'm done looking around and believe this place safe. Kankri and I never had a house like this..."

He turned and left the bathroom not bothering to close the door and continued on to the next one. There were four doors in total.

Opening the second one and third one he thought they were to be extra or guest rooms. Walking to the end of the hall he grabbed the door handle to the fourth room. He could already probably guess what room it would be but decided to open the door and check anyway.

Turning the handle he stepped into the master bedroom, "Ahh, glad to know I was right.." eyes sparkled at his little victory he moved deeper into the room looking around.

Deciding he should take that bath now he walked over to the closet and opened it. He needed clothes not the rags he had on right now. Plus I doubt no one would be to angry if he borrowed something, right?

Looking in the closet he blushed, there were a lot of dresses and long frilly shirts hanging up. "..I can't wear a fucking dress!...or...can..I? No one would see me in it...and i could look for more decent clothes later..I guess..." He sighed and grabbed a white plain dress from the rack that held the clothes. He closed the closet door and walked out of the room.

He entered the bathroom before stopping, 'Should i go downstairs and lock the door?...Hmm...I should be fine...I mean I should be fine for thirty minutes or an hour...I'll go down and lock the door right away when I'm done..'

Although he made up his mind he still felt a feeling that he should lock the door downstairs. Ignoring it he turned the bath faucet on and let down his shaggy crisp silver hair then proceeded to strip. Not knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

Four people stood in front of a big pale yellow house, it looked old but there was a fence surrounding it deeming it a safe place for now.

"Hey! Bimbo is this house fine or not?! I'm sick of riding around in that suck ass van. It's night already we should hurry and get to shelter somewhere!"

Said 'Bimbo' just glared at him, "Dave I swear if you don't shut up I'll ring your fricken neck, my name isn't 'Bimbo'! And Yes this is the house and for the love of god please be a bit more quiet!"

Dave chuckled, "Finally, and hey you told me to be quiet yet you just yelled louder than me. Isn't that right Equius?"

"Please don't involve me in this Dave, I don't feel like dealing with the both of you right now and I doubt Kurloz does either..." Equius started toward the house with his bags in hand.

Kurloz followed with his bag and signed with his hand, "We should get out of this rain it seems to have gotten worse.." Good thing everyone knew sign language.

Nodding Dave and Vriska grabbed their bags then soon followed suite. Easily Dave, Equius, and Vriska climbed the fence. Sighing Kurloz found a spot where he could go under it, he didn't want to climb if it was unnecessary.

"Man...Kurloz you are so lazy!" Dave laughed. Kurloz glared as he walked up to the door step and opened the door.

Chuckling Dave and the rest followed slowly, looking around carefully.

Vriska noticed the candles, "hey guys, someone has been here or is still here...Look.." She whispered, 'Do you think it's one of the things?"

"Yeah because there going to take time and light candles dude.."

THUMP!

All three looked around quickly trying to figure out where the noise came from.

* * *

"Ouch...Great my now foot hurts..." He sighed, "Well one more injury to add to my collection..I guess.."

Sighing once more he stands up and limps toward where he put his clothes. "I should really be carefull...slipping on soap is a really stupid way to injure my self though.."

grabbing a hairbrush he found in a drawer, he began to exit the room feeling great now that the dirt and blood that collected on his clothes and skin were gone.

Halfway down the steps he heard whispers, 'Oh..shit...Okay...I'll..just slowly go back up the steps and hide somewhere till morning..yeah great plan..'

He turned around slowly causing a creaking noise, 'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!'

"Hey! Who's there!"

"Eekkkk!"

THUMP! THUMP! CRASH!

"Ouch...That had to have hurt..."

* * *

'Uggghh...My head hurts...huh?..'

"Hey, I think she's opening her eyes!" A guy with blonde hair said. He had black shades on, why there in a house..and it's night at that?

"Shut up Dave...Hey are you okay?"

'Dave? Ehh..he hated that name for some reason...Wait...Did he just say she?...Why would..? Oh yeah...I'm wearing a dress...Well fuck...if he plays along he could escape later and not have them looking for him if they find out...'

"Hey! Earth to woman! Earth to woman, Are you there?" Dave asked waving his hands in front his face.

"Eh...Um..yeah..." I said trying my best to sound like a girl, which wasn't that difficult.

"You gave us quite a scare you know, showing up suddenly and then falling down the steps like a cripple." A woman in the back said, giving a bit of a grin. 'Wait..when did she get there?'

"...Umm...When did you..?"

"When did we get here?" The woman asked, I nodded. "We arrived here around thirty minutes ago...about three minutes before you showed up and fell...Do you live here?"

I shook my head, "I..uh..took refuge here..if that's the right word for it...I just borrowed it?"

Nodding she took out a water bottle, "Here..." I grabbed it, "Thank you..I guess..."

"Is there anyone here with you? Or are you meeting with anyone" This guy with black hair said as he walked out of the kitchen. He looked weird but creepy to me. But Can't really judge by people's looks right? I mean they think I'm a girl, which is weird my hair may be long enough to put up but it's really not that long.

"Ahhh...No..I'm alone..been alone for a while...Hey..can I ask you all what your names are?..."

"Ahh..Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm Vriska, as you know that's Dave." He waved keeping a poker face, "And that scary looking guy over there is Equius. Don't worry if you aren't the enemy he's a pretty nice guy, and he right there is Kurloz. Due to an accident a while ago he doesn't really speak anymore. He looks dumb with that face paint but don't let it fool you, plus he's pretty lazy" She said chuckling.

Glaring at her Kurloz nodded at me. Equius waved at me slowly, "We told you ours, now what is your name?"

'...Shit...should I give them a fake name...no..no well..uggh fine..' Trying to keep myself from getting a headache from thinking too much, I stood up from the chair they put me on shifting weight to the one ankle still working fine, "My name is Karkat..."

Dave laughed, "Nice to meet you Karkat" he winked causing me to blush a bit. 'What the hell?! Oh..wait I'm a girl right now...Shit this is what a girl has to go through when there's a weirdo around?'

Vriska kicked Dave, "Hey! Stop being such an ass! I doubt she thinks you are even the slightest attractive!"

Kurloz and Equius chuckled, "Is he okay?.." I said looking at a curled up Dave on the floor. He just had a pretty big blow to the nuts there.

Equius spoke up, "He's fine, Vriska and him fight all the time."

"Oh..." I stared at the so-called cool kid on the floor, 'What a very disturbing bunch of people...trying to act like a girl will be tough...well I guess when you don't know them or if you need a get away without problem you have to go at extreme measures.. right?..'

A low growl rumbled through the room making it go quiet. "What was that?..." Dave asked as he got up from the floor still clutching his man area.

Kurloz looked around curiously. I frowned, "..I guess I'm a bit hungry..i haven't eat in a while.."

"Ohh...Alright we all are a bit hungry I suppose! I doubt the people of this house will mind if we snag some food~" Vriska smirked and walked into the kitchen humming to herself. He swore just by looking at her you'd think she was a fucking pirate.

* * *

"Hehehe..I see a light coming through that window~ Someone will be in there...My prey...my lovely prey~" Laughing a figure stepped out of the shadows and into the street light. His clothes were bloodied and his hair a mess. Dirt and blood were mixed and clumped in his curly blonde hair.

"Kill~ Kill~ Kill! Hehehehe!," His face suddenly went from a smile to a frown as he approached the fence that surrounded the house. "Oh..a fence...I hate fences...They get in the way...My prey...I want my prey...stupid fence..."

Lifting up his hand he tried breaking it and pulling at it. He growled when it didn't work. "Now I have to go find something to help me destroy it! You stupid fucking fence!...Heh..I'll come back my lovely prey..I will...and I might just bring some of my friends~.."

A cold grin came upon his face, "Bye bye~! See you soon my prey~ See you soon!"

He laughed as he walked back into the darkness.

* * *

A shiver went down Karkat's spine, 'Just now...I got a really bad feeling..'

They all sat down at the table, except Dave. He had to crouch because there were only four chairs.

Vriska cackled at Dave, "All the food in the fridge were spoiled so I looked in the cupboard...And this is what I found... I couldn't find anything else so deal with it."

Equius pulled a peice of cloth from his pocket and wiped his face, "Eh, thank you"

Kurloz nodded, and Dave just licked his lips, "All right let's eat!"

Vriska rolled her eyes, "Quit being so loud.."

"Yeah yeah spider girl..."

I couldn't help it as a small laugh came from my mouth, they looked at me. 'There all stupid in their own way...Kankri would have a fit if he saw the way Dave was slurping dow his food.' Suddenly he mood dropped, Sighing he grabbed his spoon and began to eat.

* * *

"So this is the place Earon?"

"Of course! There just beyond this fence! Hehehe...Our lovely prey!" Earon and the rest of his group laughed as they approached the fence weapons in hand.

**Here...Weird group is a weird group I know .-.**


	5. School stuck with Tavros!

**Hello .w. School is an evilllll thing, well here is the next starter!**

Another day another painful way to get shoved in my locker, Well great. The small boy sighed, this was all to much. Breaking a leg, due to someone he really doesn't like, and then getting bullied because well...he's just himself. It wasn't fair, but like what Gamzee says sometimes. Life just isn't fair.

RIIIIING

Oh great there goes the bell! Missed another class...

He started banging on the door hoping to get someone's attention, that was the last class of the day if he doesn't get someone to notice him he'll be here all night. Oh god please let some one hear him.

He could feel the cast on his leg coming apart, well crap. He can't even bend down to fix it.

"Hey! Uhhh...Is anyone there? I need help! Gamzee? Mrs. Paint? please..anyone..."

Shuffling and a few lockers was all he heard. No one heard him?

I guess a night in this locker is what he'll have to do..his brother Rufio wouldn't like this at all...

"Heyyyyyyyy! Little guy err or little gal? Like whatever gender you are. You still there? I heard ya earlier, I came back to help ya. Well if ya need help that is~"

He eyes widened with happiness. Someone heard him? Yes!

"I'm..still here. Please can you..uh, help me?"

"Sure thing dude!"

The door jiggled a little bit as he heard the lock being...umm... wait..was she picking the lock? Oh man..

I hope she doesn't break it-..

Suddenly the door flew open, being unprepared he tumbled out failing to grab his crouch. Shutting his eyes quickly he waited for inpact. It never came, A cold arm had grabbed his preventing him from falling.

He looked up at the slightly taller girl in front of him, she was lanky with long hair..wait she had one side shaved. She had an eyes patch also.

"Soooooooo, you are a boy huh? Unless ya got tits and is dressing like a guy~"

His cheeks brightened, he was a guy! "I'm a guy.."

"Haha! I know just messing with ya dude! Why were you stuffed inside that locker?"

She asked as she grabbed his crouches from the small space he was crammed in all day. "I know you couldn't of put your self in there."

"Some rich guy..who likes to bully everyone.."

"REally? Now? Heh well i can only remember one douche who'd do that~ I'll go 'visit' Eridan tomorrow! Hahaha! By the way mah name's Vriska! Ninth grade. You are?"

"Umm...My names Tavros..I uh..am in eighth grade..." He gave her the best smile he could. He'll just tell and visit the teachers tomorrow.


	6. Karkat x everyone, the time you smiled

**AU where every troll lives together .w.**

It was movie night in the small building they all lived in. That would usually end in mayhem. It never failed.

Fights would occur, complaints about the movie would happen, it was a terror to start. But, once it got going it wasn't so bad. Every troll enjoyed it, whether they admitted it or not. They were all gathered in the living area, or what humans call the living room.

Half on the couch sitting device others on the floor, or in Tavros's case in Gamzee's lap. Karkat got to pick the movie tonight, the were all doomed to be stuck with a shitty romcon or something to that effect. But no. He surprised them all and picked something different. He picked out this human adventure movie "hatchet'.

It ended up being amazing, Vriska loved it the most though.

They were now just watching talking while the credits rolled after the movie. Karkat just found it odd, why would humans put the credit after the movie? It ovouisly should be in the front just like the trolls. But hey if the humans want it that way than so fucking be it.

He stretched his arms and legs, avoiding a feferi that was curled up on the floor. Didn't want to disturb or kick the 'princess', that would lead to something horrid. (mostly by that fish face Eridan asshole)

He felt a tap on his shoulder looking over Sollux was smiling at him, okay this is weird why the fuck is he smiling?

"Hey, hey kk..I wasth thinking and I wondered...can you sthmile?"

Heads turned to look at us, having heard my name and smile in a sentence confused them huh?

"Yeah, I believe everyone can, why the fruck you asking?"

"Hehe, justh wanted to know~ Hey can you sthimle for us?"

He blinked, smile? Why...

He must of saw my confused expression because he started laughing at me, "Justh smile kk, and mean it two!"

"Uhh..."

He sighed, he lives with weirdos. Oh and great now everyone was looking his way.

He began to think, what made him happy enough to smile? ...Terezi?..No, No...Those adorable earth meow beasts? ehh No...This is hard...

His eyes suddenly brightened as a thought occurred to him, a wide cheery smile came to his lips.

Silence filled the room. It was like everything stopped, no it was like time stopped.

After a few more seconds his smile dropped as the funny thought slipped away from his think pan, it was replaced with his natural annoyed poker face. "Why the heck is everyone staring the douche bag wanted to see not all of you!"

He continued to stare at the wide sea of eyes as they stared, ovously shocked from what they just saw. Feferi who was below him gave a short bubbly sound from her throat, that was fucking weird.

"Wwow Kar your actually pretty cute wwhen you smile."

What. What. What. Wait. Did he just. A look of horror was all Eridan received as Karkat stood up and high tailed it out of the room.

karkat couldn't believe this! Stupid fucking Sollux, all his fault..he growled as he reached his respective room. Going in and shutting the door he hopped they would all forget what had just happened tonight.

**karkat you stud~ Okay I just like Karkat x everyone. DOn't judge meh! eve**


End file.
